


【图文】我们以巴洛克起舞

by sarriathmg



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 18th Century, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ballroom Dancing, Crossdressing, Historical Dress, Identity Porn, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Masks, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Sort Of, Undercover, Undercover Missions, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 他真的不明白为什么要这么做。完全不能理解要去使用他的Omega的魅力来接近韦恩家人的理由。没必要，尤其是当他不得不穿着这些荒谬的红色绸缎和侧撑，每隔两步就要在裙摆上绊倒。他穿着的绑紧的束腰使他的躯干僵硬，而一双小巧的鞋子也伤了他的脚。又：杰森在变装舞会上进行隐秘任务Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 第七天（下）：历史AU（十八世纪）
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, implied Roman Sionis/Jason Todd - Relationship
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691995
Kudos: 18
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【图文】我们以巴洛克起舞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[illustrated ficlet]And we dance in Baroque](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620057) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> ~~口胡，你们没证据证明我只是想给桶穿裙子~~

“我鄙视这些，”杰森低声说道，一边从头上摘下精致的粉状假发，然后将其扔到一边，“这太令人厌恶了。”

他真的不明白为什么要这么做。完全不能理解要去使用他的Omega的魅力来接近韦恩家人的理由。没必要，尤其是当他不得不穿着这些荒谬的红色绸缎和侧撑，每隔两步就要在裙摆上绊倒。他穿着的绑紧的束腰使他的躯干僵硬，而一双小巧的鞋子也伤了他的脚。杰森讨厌他穿的低领裙有多侮辱人，几乎向全世界展示了他的胸口，不停唤来各种各样的Alpha朝他投来感兴趣的目光，让杰森感到憎恶。他还讨厌那些被迫使用的香水。它的味道太甜蜜了，太充满人造味道了。太像一个 _ Omega _ 了。

“我会为了这件事杀了罗曼的，”他咬紧牙关说道。并且，想想那个混蛋Alpha竟然还敢暗示让他把脸擦白并涂上胭脂！他想念他的外套，他的红色连帽斗篷和他简单的面具（而不是他被迫戴上的来参加化装舞会的有着碍事的花边的这种）和他的靴子（上帝，他多想念他的靴子啊）。但最重要的是，杰森想念他的枪支。他想念自己的腰带和军火，希望自己不用在这里，去穿各性别皆宜的装束，在韦恩船附近的港口造成严重破坏，而不是站在这里假装是成易受伤害的少女，穿着这些贬低人的裙撑，蝴蝶结和拖在地面上的绸缎，试图利用他的Omega魅力来对付那些据说毫无戒心的韦恩斯家人。

杰森环顾了一下周围后发出一声沮丧的叹息。接下来，在确保没有人盯着他看后，他悄悄地摘下了那张带花边的红色多米诺面具，露出自己的脸。杰森想休息一下。他 _ 需要 _ 休息一下。

韦恩家有三个儿子，其中只有一个是Alpha。那是一个有钱人家的孩子，比起正式的求爱更喜欢玩闹；比起呆在家里像个负责任的Alpha儿子那样接管遗产，更愿意在外面去创建由一些格格不入的人组成的族群 。在罗曼让他为舞会做准备之前，杰森已经阅读了关于理查德·格雷森的所有资料，而他一点也不确信此计划会奏效。

他问道，‘但是，如果去使用一个更高雅，对上流社会更有经验的Omega去执行这个任务不是会更好吗？’

‘孩子，’罗曼回答说，就在他帮杰森系上束腰之前，‘你太小瞧自己了。此外，你经历过的训练让你成为这份工作的最佳的人选。’

只不过做到比说出来要难多了。试图将自己伪装成一个高雅的，一生都生活在贵族人群中的Omega；而当现实是他不过被发现时只是个缩在水槽中的街头小孩，这太困难了。杰森对如何假装成一个和现在在他旁边扎堆的这群人一样优雅和高贵的Omega一无所知。而让事情变得更困难的是试图在一个巨大的宴会厅中找到他打算引诱的几个目标，而当这里的每个Alpha，Omega甚至是某些Beta都将他们的脸隐藏在面具下。杰森不知道韦恩或格雷森在现实生活中长得什么样，这意味着几乎不可能在数十个蒙面的舞会参加者中找到他们。

说到面具，当然了，有些人就是要选在杰森摘掉他的那面的这一瞬间与他交谈。

“我可以请你跳支舞吗？”

在他身后传来有着优雅而诱人的Alpha音色的声音。杰森回头只是为了对这个自命不凡的男性大吼大叫让他滚蛋。但事情没有像他预料中的那样发生。杰森一看到这个年轻人立刻就忘记了他要说的话。

一个年轻的Alpha——可能只比杰森大几岁，穿着黑色和蓝色——彬彬有礼地向他伸出了手。他的头发乌黑，波浪状，垂到肩膀。他的外套那明亮的光滑蓝色缎面上绣有金色饰边和装饰物，然而看起来并没有显得过分华丽。非要说这些装饰做到了什么，那最多是使男人在简单的丝质黑色多米诺面具后的天蓝色眼睛显得更加突出。

“我想你不是本地人吧？”Alpha问，仍然伸出他的手，黑色丝绸手套上的蓝色条带捕获了周围壁灯的一些光线，“如果以前在哥谭附近有这么漂亮的Omega，我会注意到的。”

Alpha的举止有些……虚伪。他嘴唇上的笑容没有延伸到眼角，他的言语是经过排练的，而且杰森对男人的眼神太熟悉了，它带有一种属于Alpha的好奇行为，从杰森在街头生活是就熟知它了。他所搭配的气味也是人造的，散发着沉稳的檀香和青柠的气味，丝毫没有透露一丝属于Alpha本身的情感或意图。

杰森吞咽了一下。他的眼神迅速飘向身边，瞥见罗曼一边从玻璃杯里喝着酒一边走过，毫无疑问地从他戴着的黑色骷髅面具下窥视着他这边。杰森立即知道这是一支不允许他拒绝的舞蹈。

“你有一双敏锐的眼睛，”杰森说，当他将自己戴着手套的手放在Alpha那衣着高贵的手上时，他无法压制自己声音中几乎有点讽刺的腔调，“想给我介绍一下更多有关于这座城市的信息吗？”

当他任由Alpha带领他进入舞池时，杰森开始有些焦虑了。实际上，罗曼确实雇用了一名辅导老师来教他的上流社会的舞蹈，但杰森不知道他是否足够应付。他的手仍然拿着面具，所以杰森立刻将其重新戴回了脸上。

他们开始了一场阿勒曼德（allemande）舞，在过去十年中非常流行的管弦乐中踮起脚尖跳了起来，然后牵着手互相缠绕，他们那些假的Alpha和Omega香水混杂成一团混乱的，模仿着自然界中的求偶信息素的漩涡。

“我可以谈论很多关于哥谭的事情，”这位年轻而美丽的阿尔法终于开始说话，他的长发随着动作缓慢地弹起并旋转，一束松散的头发暂时粘在面具的侧面，然后掉下来并重新混入他的发海。 “我不知像您这样一位年轻的Omega可能会感兴趣的会是什么。你是更愿意去谈论上流社会还是穷人？”

“我想，任何有趣的事情都可以，” 杰森几乎掩饰不下他的不耐烦，“别看我的属性如此，但我的兴趣很广泛。”

“那样的话，”Alpha握住他的手并旋转，杰森突然感到一阵头晕目眩，“我想您可能听说过最近经常去袭击港口的那个神秘红兜帽的盗贼？”

杰森给自己戴上他惯用的冷漠容貌，然后撒谎，“不。为什么不和我说说呢？”

另一个漩涡，这次Alpha抓住了他的腰和手，他们在音乐中如二位一体般摇摆。

“好吧，”Alpha若有所思地说，“请原谅我在一位Omega面前提到如此不幸的事。这个人自称为‘红头罩’，似乎对富人怀有仇恨。他已经破坏了韦恩的货物近一个月了。但这没什么值得你担心的……我们镇上的人们总体上是安全的，尽管大家都是这个混蛋非常讨厌的那些‘富人’。”

杰森面无表情地说，“似乎没有人会和他们在舞会上第一次碰到的Omega谈论这种话题。”

“你是对的，”Alpha说道，语气带有一丝兴趣，“但对于哥谭来说，这确实是一件新鲜事，对一位新来者来说它可能会有些帮助。而且，既然看来这是你参加的第一个舞会，那么我认为由我来……打破僵局是合理的。”

“是什么让你有这种想法？”

“哦，很多理由，”Alpha笑着说，“比如你的举止与出生在上流社会并受过这些教育的人不匹配，或者你穿着这些衣服时动作显得很不适应。”

他握着杰森的手并与他一起旋转，舞厅里的管弦乐曲在Omega耳中华贵地响着。

“尽管如此，”接着，Alpha沉思道，“这样难道不令人奇怪吗，没有人真正了解这个红头罩的属性到底是什么，即使大多数人只是假设他像大多数坏蛋一样是个Alpha？而像你这样可爱的Omega突然出现在韦恩的舞会上，而正巧和他们的货运被一个难以捉摸的红帽人物破坏发生在同一时间，这似乎是一个罕见的巧合。”

杰森非常震惊，以至于他不知道该说些什么。他突然为自己所配的香水气味浓烈这点感到万幸，因为它可以掩饰他的焦虑。他差点因踩到裙摆而滑倒，但是神秘的年轻Alpha及时抓住了他的腰。

Alpha一直支撑着他，直到Jason再次保持平衡。然后，他有着绅士风度地握着他的手，杰森无言地望着他，目瞪口呆。

“原谅我的不良举止，”Alpha说，“我为我的冒犯性语言致歉。并非每天都有人能找到像你这样可爱的Omega来交谈。尽管性别不同，你似乎和我有着类似的兴趣，我才不得已多说了很多话。”

然后他亲吻了他的手，柔软的嘴唇感觉温暖，即使它隔着丝绸的手套。年轻的Alpha长发掉下来，透过布料仍然感觉痒痒的，杰森一时有一个就连那属于香水的檀香味都令人愉悦的疯狂想法。

“我们会再次见面的，我美丽的Omega，”Alpha开始离去的同时说道，他仍然握着杰森的手，他们的手臂因此而被拉直了一些。 Alpha的表情和语调中有着什么让杰森认为这些不只是客套话。他是认真的。

然后Alpha便消失了，留杰森一个人站在原地来思考他的状况。


End file.
